disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Good vs Evil Parade
DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE IS AT DYLAN'S DISNEY FILM THEME PARK WORLD Summary and Introduction and Floats DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE IS FILLED WITH FANTASTIC FLOATS, YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS, AND PERFORMANCES YOU'VE SEEN FANTASMIC AT DISNEY'S HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS AND DISNEYLAND NOW YOU WILL SEE A PARADE THAT SHOWS THE TRIUMPH BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BOYS AND GIRLS WE PROUDLY PRESENT DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE JULIE ANDREWS FLOAT 1 : FRIENDSHIP WELCOME/WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR/MICKEY MOUSE MARCH/MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE THEME/ZIP A DEE DOO DAH/ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL/LOVE SO LOVELY/SWEET WINGS OF LOVE/CHAINS OF LOVE/FRIENDSHIP MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE unit CHARACTERS: MICKEY, MINNIE, DONALD, DAISY, PLUTO, GOOFY, AND TOODLES FLOAT 2: PIXAR PALS YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME/STRANGE THINGS/WOODY'S ROUNDUP/HAY UN AMIGO EN MI/ WE BELONG TOGETHER/MONSTERS, INC. OPEN SONG/IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU/THE UGLY BUG BALL/ IT'S A BUG'S WORLD/THE INCREDIBLES THEME TOY STORY, MONSTER'S INC., A BUG'S LIFE, AND THE INCREDIBES unit CHARACTERS: WOODY, JESSIE, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR, BULLSEYE, BO PEEP, REX, MR. POTATO HEAD, MRS. POTATO HEAD, SLINKY DOG, HAMM, SQUEEZE TOY ALIENS, SARGE, THE GREEN ARMY MEN, MINESWEEPER SOLDIER, LOTSO, MIKE WAZOWSKI, SULLEY, BOO, GEORGE SANDERSON, NEEDLEMAN, SMITTY, ROZ, FLIK, PRINCESS ATTA, HEIMLICH, MR. INCREDIBLE, ELASTIGIRL, AND FROZONE FLOAT 3: DOWN IN THE BAYOU GONNA TAKE YOU THERE/DIG A LITTLE DEEPER/DOWN IN NEW ORLEANS/MA BELLE EVAGELINE/FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG unit CHARACTERS: PRINCESS TIANA, PRINCE NAVEEN, RAY THE FIREFLY, DR. FACILIER, AND LOUIS THE ALLIGATOR FLOAT 4: COURAGE GO THE DISTANCE/ONE LAST HOPE/ZERO TO HERO/I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE/A STAR IS BORN/THE GOSPEL TRUTH HERCULES unit CHARACTERS: HERCULES, PHIL, PEGASUS, MEG, HADES, AND PAIN AND PANIC FLOAT 5: LOYALTY THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME/OUT THERE/TOPSY TURVY/A GUY LIKE YOU/HELLFIRE THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME unit CHARACTERS: QUASIMODO, ESMERALDA, PHOEBUS, HUGO, VICTOR, LAVERNE, CLOPIN, AND FROLLO FLOAT 6: ADVENTURE CIRCLE OF LIFE/HAKUNA MATATA/CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT/I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING/BE PREPARED/KING OF PRIDE ROCK/WE ARE ONE/HE LIVES IN YOU/LOVE WILL FIND A WAY/ONE OF US/UPENDI/MY LULLABY/DIGGA TUNNAH/THAT'S ALL I NEED/SUNRISE, SUNSET/TIMON'S TRAVELLING THEME/JUNGLE BOOGIE/GRAZING IN THE GRASS/THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THE UGLY THE LION KING unit CHARACTERS: SIMBA (ADULT), NALA (ADULT), PUMBAA, TIMON, ZAZU, RAFIKI, SCAR, SHENZI, BANZAI, ED, MUFASA, KIARA, KOVU, ZIRA, NUKA, VITANI, MA, UNCLE MAX, HIPPOS, ZEBRAS, ELEPHANTS, GIRAFFES, ANTELOPES, MONKEYS, TIGERS, PANTHERS, CHEETAHS, RHINOS, AND WILDEBEESTS FLOAT 7: POWER JAFAR'S HOUR/YOU'RE ONLY SECOND RATE/WELCOME TO THE FORTY THIEVES/ARE YOU IN OR OUTCRUELLA DEVIL/POOR UNFORTUNABLE SOULS/THE ELEGANT CAPTAIN HOOK/A NIGHT ON BALD MOUNTAIN/SLEEPING BEAUTY/ZURG'S PLANET/BUZZ VS ZURG FROM TOY STORY 2/PETEY'S KING OF FRANCE DISNEY VILLIANS unit VILLIANS: JAFAR, SNAKE JAFAR, GENIE JAFAR, SA'LUK, IAGO the parrot, CRUELLA DEVIL, URSULA, CAPTAIN HOOK, MR. SMEE, EVIL QUEEN, CHERNABOG, MALEFICENT, EVIL EMPEROR ZURG, AND PETE FLOAT 8: DRAMA JUST AROUND THE RIVERBEND/COLORS OF THE WIND/SAVAGES/IF I NEVER KNEW YOU POCAHONTAS unit CHARACTERS: POCAHONTAS, JOHN SMITH, GOVERNOR RATCLIFFE, AND MEEKO FLOAT 9: FAMILY HE MELE NO LILO/HAWAIIAN ROLLER COASTER RIDE/ALOHA E' COMO MAI FROM STITCH THE MOVIE LILO AND STITCH unit CHARACTERS: LILO AND STITCH FLOAT 10: EXCITMENT WINNIE THE POOH/THE WONDERFUL THING ABOUT TIGGERS/HEFFALUMPS AND WOOZLES/ THE WHOOP DE DOOPER LOOP DE LOOPER ALLEY OOPER BOUNCE FROM THE TIGGER MOVIE/RUMBLY IN MY TUMBLY/THE KANGAROO HOP/TRY A LITTLE SOMETHING NEW/HIGH AND LOW/THE ONE AND ONLY ONE/THE FLOATING SONG/HARVEST WHAT YOU GROW/HEFFALUMPS AND WOOZLES/NOTHING IS TOO GOOD FOR A FRIEND/WITH A FEW GOOD FRIENDS/ SING HO FOR THE LIFE OF A BEAR/MY SONG WINNIE THE POOH unit CHARACTERS: POOH, PIGLET, TIGGER, KANGA, ROO, RABBIT, OWL, CHRISTOPHER ROBIN, AND EEYORE FLOAT 11: FUN BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE THEME/THE BEAR CHA CHA CHA/WE'RE ALL DIFFERENT/DANCING THE DAY AWAY/YOU WILL FIND YOUR WAY/IT'S GREAT TO BE AT HOME/LET THE RHYTHM TAKE YOU/ CLEAN UP THE HOUSE/TUTTER'S NOW AND FOREVER/THE GOODBYE SONG/ROLIE POLIE OLIE THEME/TOTALLY CHOCOLATE DINNER/THE TWIRL/ CHILI CHA CHA/JOJO'S CIRCUS THEME/THE SPOTLIGHT MOMMENT SONG/TAKE A BOW/THE DOODLEBOPS THEME/GET ON THE BUS/JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES THEME/YO HO, MATEYS AWAY/WEIGH HEY WELL DONE CREW/OUT OF THE BOX THEME/YOU CAN DO IT/ GOIN BUGGY/HOPSCOTCH SONG/DOWN ON THE FARM/YOU NEVER KNOW/LISTEN TO THE RHYTHM/ UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN/EVERYONE KNOWS HE'S WINNIE THE POOH/MENTAL ALTITUDEYOUR BEST WISHES/WHO IS ME/ FIND THE "X"/IF I COULD BE BIG/HAPPY TAILIVERSARY/AT CHEZ PIGLET/DAY IN THE LIFE OF A POOH/DO THE ROO/I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING NOW/NIGHTMARE WRANGLERS/NOTHING EVER HAPPENS/ON YOUR WAY BACK HOME/PLAY'S THE THING/STRIPEY MCSNARL ALWAYS GETS HIS MAN/THINK, THINK, THINK/TOO MUCH HONEY/UNDER A SPELLING BEE'S SPELL/BROKEN FRIENDSHIPS/SOMEONE NEW TO MEET/IF WE WERE TALKIN'/GIVE IT A TRY/KEEP IT SIMPLE/GET GROWIN/GOODBYE FOR NOW/SPECIAL AGENT OSO THEME/THREE SPECIAL STEPS/PB&J OTTER THEME/THE NOODLE DANCE/BUBBLE - O POPPLE - O/FRIENDS/GO SLOW, YOU KNOWNO PLACE WE'D RATHER BE/STANLEY THEME/THE GREAT BIG BOOK OF EVERYTHING/HANDY MANNY THEME/HOP UP, JUMP IN/WE WORK TOGETHER/LITTLE EINSTEINS THEME/WE'VE GOT A MISSION/RISE AND SHINE FROM SOFIA THE FIRST:ONCE UPON A PRINCESS/SOFIA THE FIRST THEME/TOOT TOOT CHUGGA CHUGGA BIG RED CAR/HOT POTATO/THE MONKEY DANCE/FRUIT SALAD/ROCK A BYE YOUR BEAR/WAKE UP JEFF/MOVE LIKE AN EMU/WIGGLY PARTY/HERE COME THE WIGGLES/LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION, WIGGLES!/PLAYHOUSE DISNEY THEME (CHARACTER VERSION)/CAN YOU POINT YOUR FINGERS AND DO THE TWIST/DOC MCSTUFFINS THEME/TIME FOR YOUR CHECK UP/I FEEL BETTER/JUNGLE JUNCTION THEME/OCTONAUTS THEME/CREATURE REPORT/CHUGGINGTON THEME/HIGGLYTOWN HEROES THEME/FRIENDS HEROES SONG/PLAYHOUSE DISNEY WEIRD SINGING PLAYHOUSE DISNEY AND DISNEY JUNIOR: BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE, ROLIE POLIE OLIE, JOJO'S CIRCUS, THE DOODLEBOPS, JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES, OUT OF THE BOX, THE BOOK OF POOH, SPECIAL AGENT OSO, PB&J OTTER, STANLEY, HANDY MANNY, LITTLE EINSTEINS, SOFIA THE FIRST, THE WIGGLES, DOC MCSTUFFINS, JUNGLE JUNCTION, OCTONAUTS, CHUGGINGTON, AND HIGGLYTOWN HEROES unit CHARACTERS: BEAR, OJO, TUTTER, PIP AND POP, TREELO, OLIE, ZOWIE, JOJO, GOLIATH, DEEDEE, ROONEY, MOE, JAKE, IZZY, CUBBY, SKULLY, TONY, VIVIAN, KESSIE, SPECIAL AGENT OSO, PEANUT OTTER, BABY BUTTER OTTER, JELLY OTTER, OPAL OTTER, ERNEST OTTER, STANLEY, DENNIS, HARRY, ELSIE, HANDY MANNY, FELIPE, TURNER, PAT, DUSTY, SQUEEZE, STRETCH, RUSTY, FLICKER, LEO, JUNE, QUINCY, ANNIE, SOFIA THE FIRST, MURRAY, GREG, ANTHONY, JEFF, CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD THE FRIENDLY PIRATE, DOROTHY THE DINOSAUR, WAGS THE DOG, HENRY THE OCTOPUS, DOC MCSTUFFINS, LAMBIE, STUFFY, HALLIE, CHILLY, ELLYVAN, ZOOTER, BUNGO, CAPTAIN BARNACLES, LIEUTENANT KWAZII, MEDIC PESO, WILSON, KOKO, BREWSTER, EUBIE, WAYNE, TWINKLE, KIP, AND FRAN FLOAT 12: HONOR HONOR TO US ALL/REFLECTION/TRUE TO YOUR HEART/I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU/A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR/LESSON NUMBER 1 FROM MULAN 2 MULAN unit CHARACTERS: MULAN, SHANG, AND MUSHU FLOAT 13: THE JUNGLE IS JUMPIN THE BARE NECESSITIES/I WANNA BE LIKE YOU/COLONEL HATHI'S MARCH/THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR/MY OWN HOME/TRUST IN ME THE JUNGLE BOOK unit CHARACTERS: KING LOUIE, BALOO, MOWGLI, COLONEL HATHI, SHANTI, RANJAN, BUZZIE, FLAPS, DIZZIE, ZIGGY, LUCKY, BAGHEERA, KAA, AND SHERE KHAN JOLLY HOLIDAY/I LOVE TO LAUGH/A SPOONFUL OF SUGAR/CHIM CHIM CHEERE/SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOUCIOUS/STEP IN TIME/LET'S GO FLY A KITE MARY POPPINS unit CHARACTERS: MARY POPPINS, BERT, AND THE PENGUINS FLOAT 15: FANTASY ALICE IN WONDERLAND/THE UNBIRTHDAY SONG/HOW DO YOU DO AND SHAKE HANDS/I'M LATE/MARCH OF THE CARDS ALICE IN WONDERLAND unit CHARACTERS: ALICE, THE MAD HATTER, TWEEDLEDEE AND TWEEDLEDUM, THE WHITE RABBIT, THE CARDS, AND THE QUEEN OF HEARTS FLOAT 16: YOU DON'T HAVE TO GROW UP THE SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT/YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY/FOLLOWING THE LEADER/I'LL TRY/DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC PETER PAN unit CHARACTERS: PETER PAN, WENDY, JANE, CUBBY, NIBS, SLIGHTY, THE TWINS, AND TINKERBELL FLOAT 17: LAUGHTER HI DIDDLE DIDDLE DEE/I'VE GOT NO STRINGS/GIVE A LITTLE WHISTLE PINOCCHIO unit CHARACTERS: PINOCCHIO, GEPPETTO, AND JIMINY CRICKET FLOAT 18: ACTION MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS THEME/MIGHTY MORPHIN ALIEN RANGERS THEME/POWER RANGERS ZEO THEME/POWER RANGERS TURBO THEME/POWER RANGERS IN SPACE/POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY/POWER RANGERS LIGHTSPEED RESCUE/POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE THEME/POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE THEME/POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM THEME/POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER THEME/POWER RANGERS SPD THEME/POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE THEME/POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE THEME/POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY THEME/POWER RANGERS SAMURAI THEME/POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE THEME POWER RANGERS unit RANGERS: MIGHTY MORPHIN RED AND WHITE RANGERS, RED ALIEN RANGER, RED ZEO RANGER, RED TURBO RANGER, RED SPACE RANGER, RED GALAXY RANGER, RED LIGHTSPEED RANGER, RED TIME FORCE RANGER, QUANTUM RANGER, RED WILD FORCE RANGER, RED WIND RANGER, RED TYRANNO RANGER, RED SPD RANGER, RED MYSTIC FORCE RANGER, RED OPERATION OVERDRIVE RANGER, RED JUNGLE FURY RANGER, RED RPM RANGER, RED SAMURAI RANGER, RED MEGAFORCE RANGER, BLUE MEGAFORCE RANGER, BLACK MEGAFORCE RANGER, YELLOW MEGAFORCE RANGER, AND PINK MEGAFORCE RANGER FLOAT 19: DISCOVERY HE'S A PIRATE/YO HO YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN unit PIRATES: CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, BARBOSSA, AND ANGELICA FLOAT 20: FRIENDS MAN OR MUPPET/RAINBOW CONNECTION THE MUPPETS unit MUPPETS: KERMIT THE FROG, MISS PIGGY, FOZZIE BEAR, GONZO THE GREAT, RIZZO THE RAT, STATLER, AND WALDORF FLOAT 21: RACING REAL GONE/LIFE IS A HIGHWAY/OUR TOWN/ROUTE 66 CARS unit CHARACTERS: DJ, RED THE FIRE ENGINE, LIGHTNING MCQUEEN, MATER, HOLLEY SHIFTWELL, AND FINN MCMISSILE FLOAT 22: THE BIG BLUE SEA BEYOND THE SEA/FIELD TRIP/THE TURTE LOPE FINDING NEMO unit CHARACTERS: NEMO, MARLIN, DORY, SQUIRT, AND CRUSH FLOAT 23: TAKING FLIGHT I LOVE MY HOUSE/ WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE UP unit CHARACTERS: RUSSELL, CARL FENDRICKSEN, AND DUG FLOAT 24: COOKING ABANDONING SHIP/ RATATOUILLE MAIN THEME RATATOUILLE unit CHARACTERS: REMY AND EMILE FLOAT 25: JUNGLE FUN SON OF MAN/ TRASHIN THE CAMP/ STRANGERS LIKE ME/ TWO WORLDS TARZAN unit CHARACTERS: TARZAN, JANE, TERK the monkey, AND TANTOR the elephant FLOAT 26: GAME FUN WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN//WRECK IT, WRECK IT RALPH/CELEBRATION/SUGAR RUSH/BUG HUNT NOISA REMIX/SHUT UP AND DRIVE WRECK IT RALPH unit CHARACTERS: WRECK IT RALPH AND VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ FLOAT 27: DOG FUN AIR BUDDIES THEME/SNOW BUDDIES THEME/SANTA BUDDIES THEME/SPACE BUDDIES THEME/SPOOKY BUDDIES THEME/TREASURE BUDDIES THEME DSNEY BUDDIES unit CHARACTERS: ROSEBUD, MUDBUD, BUDDHA, BUDDERBALL, AND B - DAWG FLOAT 28: LOVE A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES/SO THIS IS LOVE/ BIBBIDI BOBBIDI BOO/THE WORK SONG/I'M WISHING/ONE SONG/SOMEDAY MY PRINCE WILL COME/HEIGH HO/ WHISTLE WHILE YOU WORKA WHOLE NEW WORLD/FORGET ABOUT LOVE FROM THE RETURN OF JAFAR/FRIEND LIKE ME/PRINCE ALI/ARABIAN NIGHTS/ONE JUMP AHEAD/THERE'S A PARTY HERE IN AGRABAH/FATHER AND SON/OUT OF THIN AIR/ONCE UPON A DREAM/I WONDER/PART OF YOUR WORLD/KISS THE GIRL/UNDER THE SEA/BEAUTY AND THE BEAST/BE OUR GUEST/GASTON/THE MOB SONG/SOMETHING THERE/BELLE/HUMAN AGAIN FROM THE SPECIAL EDITION OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST/I SEE THE LIGHT DISNEY PRINCES, OBJECTS, ANIMALS, VILLAIN, DWARFS, MICE, FAIRY GODMOTHER, SULTAN, GENIE MONKEY, ELEPHANT, FAIRIES, AND PRINCESSES unit PRINCES, OBJECTS, ANIMALS, VILLAIN, DWARFS, MICE, FAIRY GODMOTHER, SULTAN, GENIE, MONKEY, ELEPHANT, FAIRIES, AND PRINCESSES: CINDERELLA AND PRINCE CHARMING, JAQ, GUS, SUZY, PERLA, THE FAIRY GODMOTHER, SNOW WHITE AND THE PRINCE, FOREST CREATURES, BASHFUL, SLEEPY, DOC, GRUMPY, HAPPY, DOPEY, SNEEZY, PRINCESS JASMINE AND ALADDIN, THE GENIE, ABU the monkey, ABU the elephant, RAJAH the tiger, THE SULTAN, PRINCESS AURORA AND PRINCE PHILLP, FLORA, FAUNA, MERRYWEATHER, PRINCESS AURORA'S MAGIC FOREST ANIMALS, ARIEL AND PRINCE ERIC, FLOUNDER, SEBASTIAN, KING TRITON, BELLE AND THE BEAST, MRS. POTTS the teapot, CHIP the teacup, COGSWORTH the clock, LUMIERE the candlestick, THE FEATHERDUSTER, THE WARDROBE, PHILIPPE the horse, THE FOOTSTOOL, GASTON, RAPUNZEL AND FLYNN RIDER, MAXIMUS the horse, AND PASCAL the chameleon Cast And Performances *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer - Pluto *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Rob Paulsen - Toodles *Tom Hanks - Woody *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Frank Welker - Bullseye *Annie Potts - Bo Peep *Wallace Shawn - Rex *Don Rickles - Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris - Mrs. Potato Head *Blake Clark - Slinky Dog *John Ratzenberger - Hamm *Jeff Pidgeon - Squeeze Toy Aliens *R. Lee Ermey - Sarge *James Garner, Kiefer Sutherland, Zac Efron, Ed Helms, Bruce Willis, Gary Shandling, William Shanter, Eugene Levy, Will Smith, Jack Black, Martin Scorsese, Robert De Niro, Mike Myers, and Eddie Murphy - The Green Army Men *Greg Berg - Minesweeper Soldier *Ned Beatty - Lotso *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski *John Goodman - Sulley *Mary Gibbs - Boo *Samuel Lord Black - George Sanderson *Dan Gerson - Needleman *Dan Gerson - Smitty *Bob Peterson - Roz *Dave Foley - Flik *Julia Louis - Dreyfuss - Princess Atta *Joe Ranft - Heimlich *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Elastigirl *Samuel L. Jackson - Frozone *Anika Noni Rose - Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos - Prince Naveen *Jim Cummings - Ray the firefly *Keith David - Dr. Facilier *Michael Leon Wooley - Louis the alligator *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Danny DeVito - Phil *Frank Welker - Pegasus *Susan Egan - Meg *James Woods - Hades *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Matt Frewer - Panic *Tom Hulce - Quasimodo *Demi Moore - Esmeralda *Kevin Kline - Phoebus *Jason Alexander - Hugo *Charles Kimbrough - Victor *Mary Wickes - Laverne *Paul Kandel - Clopin *Tony Jay - Frollo *Matthew Broderick - Simba (adult) *Moira Kelly - Nala (adult) *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Nathan Lane - Timon *Rowan Atkinson - Zazu *Robert Guilluame - Rafiki *Jeremy Irons - Scar *Whoopi Goldberg - Shenzi *Cheech Marin - Banzai *Jim Cummings - Ed *James Earl Jones - Mufasa *Neve Campbell - Kiara *Jason Marsden - Kovu *Suzanne Pleshette - Zira *Andy Dick - Nuka *Jennifer Lien - Vitani *Julie Kavner - Ma *Jerry Stiller - Uncle Max *Zac Efron, Taylor Swift, Betty White, Ed Helms, and Danny DeVito - Hippos *Kyle Massey, Chelsea Staub, China Anne McClain, Bella Thorne, Zendaya, Emily Osment, Jason Dolley, Mitchel Musso, Sterling Knight, Tiffany Thornton, and Debby Ryan - Zebras *Scott Wolf, Alyssa Milano, Alex Heartman, Erika Fong, Hector David Jr., Najee De - Tiege, Brittany Anne Pirtle, Steven Skyler, and Jason Alexander - Elephants *Eugene Levy, Catherine O' Hara, Bruce Willis, Gary Shandling, Wanda Sykes, William Shanter, Avril Lavigne, and Steve Carell - Giraffes *Will Smith, Angelina Jolie, Rene Zellweger, Jack Black, Martin Scorsese, and Robert De Niro - Antelopes *Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Walt Dohrn, Jon Hamm, Craig Robinson, Jane Lynch, Lake Bell, Kathy Griffin, Mary Kay Place, Kristen Schaal, Meredith Vierra, Matt Lauer, Savannah Guthrie, Ann Curry, Al Roker, Conrad Vernon, Aron Warner, Christopher Knights, Cody Cameron, Chris Miller, Jeremy Steig, Larry King, Regis Philbin, Mike Mitchell, Ryan Seacrest, Nick Cannon, Mario Lopez Maria Menounos, Samantha Brown, and Kelly Ripa - Monkeys *Tom Hulce, Demi Moore, Kevin Kline, Jason Alexander, Charles Kimbrough, and Mary Wickes - Tigers *Tate Donovan, Danny DeVito, Frank Welker, Susan Egan, James Woods, Bobcat Goldthwait, and Matt Frewer - Panthers *Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric The Entertainer, Andy Richter, Tom McGrath, Frances McDormand, Jessica Chastain, Bryan Cranston, Martin Short, Chris Miller, Christopher Knights, Conrad Vernon, Vinnie Jones, Steve Jones, Nick Fletcher, Paz Vega, and Frank Welker - Cheetahs *James Garner, Kiefer Sutherland, Matthew Broderick, Moira Kelly, and Robert Guilluame - Rhinos *Owen Wilson, Noel MacNeal, Robin Williams, Scott Weinger, and Linda Larkin - Wildebeests *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Jonathan Freeman - Snake Jafar *Jonathan Freeman - Genie Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago the parrot *Jerry Orbach - Sa 'luk *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella DeVil *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Corey Burton - Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Smee *Dee Bradley Baker - The Tick Tock Croc *Dee Bradley Baker - The Octopus *Corey Burton - Chernabog *Lois Nettleton - Maleficent *Andrew Stanton - Evil Emperor Zurg *Jim Cummings - Pete *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Mel Gibson - John Smith *David Ogden Steirs - Governor Ratcliffe *John Kassir - Meeko *Dakota Fanning - Lilo *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Jim Cummings - Pooh *Travis Oates - Piglet *Jim Cummings - Tigger *Kristen Anderson Lopez - Kanga *Wyatt Hall - Roo *Tom Kenny - Rabbit *Craig Ferguson - Owl *Jack Boulter - Christopher Robin *Bud Luckey - Eeyore *Noel MacNeal - Bear *Vicki Eibner - Ojo *Peter Linz - Tutter *Peter Linz - Pip *Tyler Bunch - Pop *Tyler Bunch - Treelo *Cole Caplan - Olie *Kristen Bone - Zowie *Madeleine Martin - Jojo *Robert Smith - Goliath *Lisa Lennox - Deedee *Chad McNamara - Rooney *Jonathan Wexler - Moe *Cameron Boyce - Jake *Madison Pettis - Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit - Cubby *David Arquette - Skully *Tony James - Tony *Vivian McLaughlin Bayubay - Vivian *Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Kessie *Sean Astin - Special Agent Oso *Adam Rose - Peanut Otter *Gina Marie Tortorici - Baby Butter Otter *Jenell Brook Slack - Jelly Otter *Gwen Shepherd - Opal Otter *Chris Phillps - Ernest Otter *Jessica D. Stone - Stanley *Charles Shaughnessy - Dennis *Rene Mujica - Harry *Hynden Walch - Elsie *Wilmer Valderama - Handy Manny *Carlos Alazraqui - Felipe *Dee Bradley Baker - Turner *Tom Kenny - Pat *Kath Soucie - Dusty *Nika Futterman - Squeeze *Nika Futterman - Stretch *Fred Stoller - Rusty *Grey DeLisle - Flicker *Jesse Schwartz - Leo *Erica Huang - June *Aiden Pompey - Quincy *Nataila Wojcik - Annie *Ariel Winter - Sofia The First *Murray Cook - Murray *Greg Page - Greg *Anthony Field - Anthony *Jeff Fatt - Jeff *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate *Emily McGlinn - Dororthy the Dinosaur *Ben Murray - Wags the Dog *Mario Martinez - Diaz - Henry the Octopus *Kiara Muhammad - Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller - Lambie *Robbie Rist - Stuffy *Loretta Devine - Hallie *Jess Harnell - Chilly *Billy West - Ellyvan *Janet James - Zooter *Keith Wickham - Bungo *Simon Greenall - Captain Barnacles *Rob Rackstraw - Lieutenant Kwazii *Paul Panting - Medic Peso *Tony Terraciano - Wilson *Brigid Harrington - Koko *Miles J Harvey - Brewster *Taylor Masamitsu - Eubie *Frankie Ryan Manriquez - Wayne *Liliana Mumy - Twinkle *Rory Thost - Kip *Eddie McClurg - Fran *Ming - Na - Mulan *B.D. Wong - Shang *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Jim Cummings - King Louie *John Goodman - Baloo *Haley Joel Osment - Mowgli *Jim Cummings - Colonel Hathi *Mae Whitman - Shanti *Connor Funk - Ranjan *Jim Cummings - Buzzie *Jeff Bennett - Flaps *Baron Davis - Dizzie *Jess Harnell - Ziggy *Phil Collins - Lucky *Bob Joles - Bagheera *Jim Cummings - Kaa *Tony Jay - Shere Khan *Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins *Dick Van Dyke - Bert *Roy E. Disney, James Garner, Kiefer Sutherland, and Zac Efron - The Penguins *Hynden Walch - Alice *Jerry Stiller - The Mad Hatter *Harry Connick Jr. - Tweedledee *Jim Carrey - Tweedledum *Steve Carrell - The White Rabbit *David Spade, Patrick Warburton, Mario Lopez, Nick Cannon, and Ryan Seacrest - The Cards *Tress MacNeille - The Queen Of Hearts *Adam Wylie - Peter Pan *Harriet Owen - Wendy *Harriet Owen - Jane *Spencer Breslin - Cubby *Bradley Michael Pierce - Nibs *Quinn Beswick - Slighty *Aaron Spann - The Twins *Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett - Geppettto *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Jason - Mighty Morphin Red Ranger *Tommy - White Mighty Morphin Ranger *Aurico - Red Alien Ranger *Tommy - Red Zeo Ranger *TJ - Red Turbo Ranger *Andros - Red Space Ranger *Leo - Red Galaxy Ranger *Carter - Red Lightspeed Ranger *Wes - Red Time Force Ranger *Eric - Quantum Ranger *Cole - Red Wild Force Ranger *Shane - Red Wind Ranger *Conner - Red Tyranno Ranger *Jack Landors - Red SPD Ranger *Nick - Red Mystic Ranger *Mack - Red Operation Overdrive Ranger *Casey - Red Jungle Fury Ranger *Scott - Red RPM Ranger *Jayden - Red Samurai Ranger *Troy - Red Megaforce Ranger *Noah - Blue Megaforce Ranger *Jake - Black Megaforce Ranger *Gia - Yellow Megaforce Ranger *Emma - Pink Megaforce Ranger *Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow *Geoffrey Rush - Barbossa *Penelope Cruz - Angelica *Steve Whitmire - Kermit The Frog *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy *Eric Jacobson - Fozzie Bear *Dave Goelz - Gonzo The Great *Steve Whitmire - Rizzo The Rat *Steve Whitmire - Statler *Dave Goelz - Waldorf *E.J. Holowicki - DJ *Joe Ranft - Red The Fire Engine *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen *Larry The Cable Guy - Mater *Alexander Gould - Nemo *Albert Brooks - Marlin *Ellen DeGeneres - Dory *Nicholas Bird - Squirt *Andrew Stanton - Crush *Jordan Nagai - Russell *Edward Asner - Carl Fredricksen *Bob Peterson - Dug *Patton Oswalt - Remy *Peter Sohn - Emile *Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan *Minnie Driver - Jane *Rosie O' Donnell - Terk the monkey *Wayne Knight - Tantor the elephant *John C. Reily - Wreck It Ralph *Sarah Silverman - Vanellope von Schweetz *Genevieve Hannelius - Rosebud *Ty Panitz - Mudbud *Charles Henry Wyson - Buddha *Tucker Albrizzi - Budderball *Skyler Gisondo - B - Dawg *Jennifer Hale and Christopher Daniel Barnes - Cinderella and Prince Charming *Jesse Schwartz - Jaq *Aiden Pompey - Gus *Erica Huang - Suzy *Nataila Wojcik - Perla *Russi Taylor - The Fairy Godmother *Carolyn Gardner and Antonio Banderas - Snow White and the Prince *Frank Welker - Forest Creatures *Harry Connick Jr. - Bashful *Jim Carrey - Sleepy *Steve Carrell - Doc *Bruce Willis - Grumpy *Gary Shandling - Happy *Mike Myers - Dopey *Eddie Murphy - Sneezy *Linda Larkin and Scott Weinger - Princess Jasmine and Aladdin *Robin Williams - The Genie *Frank Welker - Abu the monkey *Frank Welker - Abu the elephant *Frank Welker - Rajah the tiger *Douglas Seale - The Sultan *Jennifer Hale and Roger Craig Smith - Princess Aurora and Prince Phillp *Barbara Dirikson - Flora *Russi Taylor - Fauna *Tress MacNeille - Merryweather *Dee Bradley Baker - Princess Aurora's Magic Forest Animals *Jodi Benson and Christopher Daniel Barnes - Ariel and Prince Eric *Cam Clarke - Flounder *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Kenneth Mars - King Triton *Paige O' Hara and Robby Benson - Belle and the Beast *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts the teapot *Bradley Michael Pierce - Chip the teacup *David Ogden Steirs - Cogsworth the clock *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere the candlestick *Kimmy Robertson - The Featherduster *Jo Anne Worley - The Wardrobe *Hal Smith - Philippe the horse *Frank Welker - The Footstool *Richard White - Gaston *Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi - Rapunzel and Flynn Rider *Frank Welker - Maximus the horse *Frank Welker - Pascal the chameleon *China Anne McClain and the McClain Sisters - A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes *Elijah Wood - The Bare Necessities *M'ya - Let's Go Fly A Kite *Laila Ali - Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious *Tony Hawk - Under the Sea *Hector Jimenez - When You Wish Upon A Star *Bella Thorne and Zendaya - Someday My Prince Will Come *Nikki Flores - Give A Little Whistle *Sugarland - Zip A Dee Doo Dah *Backstreet Boys - I Just Can't Wait To Be King *New Kids On The Block - Hakuna Matata *Melora Hardin - A Whole New World *Ross Lynch - Can You Feel The Love Tonight *Amar'e Stoudemire - Be Pepared *Rachel Dratch - Down In New Orleans *Jack Black - Go The Distance *Andy Sandberg - Out There *Rob Dyrdek - The Bells Of Notre Dame *Bill Hader - If I Never Knew You *The Aquabats - The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers *Katy Perry - I See The Light *The Broadway Cast of Newsies - Carrying The Banner *Yolanda Adams - Belle *Colbie Caillat - Ma Belle Evageline *Lady Antebellum - Dig A Little Deeper *Brad Praisley - Son Of Man *Phillip Phillips - Trashin The Camp *TobyMac - Strangers Like Me *Big Bad Voodoo Daddy - Two Worlds *Christina Aguilera - Part Of Your World *Justin Bieber - I Wanna Be Like You *Scotty McCreey - Circle Of Life *Cee Lo Green - You've Got A Friend In Me *Jennifer Hudson - Beauty And The Beast *One Repubic - Winnie The Pooh *Steve Rushton - Zero To Hero *Sean Kingston - Topsy Turvy *N' Sync - I'll Make A Man Out Of You *Amber Reily - Once Upon A Dream *Stevie Wonder - You Can Fly *Sharky And Bones Pirate Band Songs *Song #1 Hot Lava *Song #2 Belay *Song #3 Treasure At The End Of The Rainbow *Song #4 Grand Finale Lead The Way Jake from Jake and The Neverland Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky Background Information *It will be in the daytime *It wil have your favorite characters *It will be a great parade Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Parades